


Don't Be... A Berry

by FruitFrakker



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Inflation, Popping, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: An overconfident Asuka gets done in by a very... peculiar Angel. Blueberry expansion with implied popping. Third Person and present tense.





	Don't Be... A Berry

Sweat flicks off Asuka's brow, a globule suspended in the LCL brine filling the entry plug. Her red-gloved hands tightly grip the control levers of her enormous biomechanical monstrosity, thrusting her arm out in a wild haymaker to try and land a blow on the amorphous blob of an Angel undulating before her; its blue body twisting and waving around each strike, the symmetrical gyrating cilia coating its surface stretching out in an attempt to pierce her Eva's armor. There's some squaking over the radio--that old hag Misato, that stupid idiot Shinji--blabbering about Gott knows what, and she's doing her best to block it all out. She's Asuka Langley Soryu, she doesn't need anyone to tell her how to fight... though, her limbs are trembling, and the sweat really is beading down her brow now.. God why does the plugsuit have to be tight, even if it a gives a good view of her physique to Kaji--

"Asuka look out!"

The words barely register before Asuka is thrown against the side of the entry plug, her eva suffering a tremendous blow. The bruised pilot squints her eyes as she makes out the view through the panoramic canopy; several of the cilia have pierced and lifted up Unit-02's armor, plunging into the musculature beneath. She grits her teeth and reels in pain--the sync ratio which allows her to fight so brilliantly now burdens her with the Eva's pain. She tries to shake it off, but to no avail; the tendrils seem to press deeper and deeper into the Evangelion. Frantic calls over the radio; contamination, entry plug ejection failure... They don't really mean anything to Asuka, who desperately shakes the sticks even as Unit-02's movements grow increasingly sluggish, more worm-like appendages peeling the armor off like the tail of a shrimp.

Amidst frantic jostling of the now inoperable control sticks, Asuka feels the walls of the entry plug be grappled; a mettalic grinding noise, tendrils visibly indenting all around the compact capsule. They squirm about, twisting the cockpit around in its vice-like grip on the cockpit back and forth, then with a crash several appendages pierce through--jets of inky blue liquid spewing from the tips, turbulently spreading throughout the entry plugs. Asuka tries to bat it away, but it's as if the foriegn fluid is 'tainting' the LCL, and within seconds the redhead suck in a lungful. She coughs most of it up, but soon she's drinking in the thicker liquid. Her heart races as she feels the fluid spread within her, the surface tension feels like it's forcing itself into her. Her hands grasp at her stomach, feeling it gurgle as the liquid inside her sloshes about--she already can feel it stretching, and spreading, working its way over her torso and up and down her limbs. It's only after a moment of being forced to swallow this alien serum that she actually recognizes the flavor. B-blueberry?

The tendrils suddenly withdraw, and the entry plug begins to clear to its transparent orange hue. Little comfort to Asuka though, her hands now angrily probe at all the ways her body seems to be betraying her--her spreading thighs, her bulging rear, even her tits begin to strain against her plugsuit. What the hell had this Angel done to her?

"A-asuka, your face!" Another irritating voice shrieks. She grunts in annoyance, feeling her plugsuit squeak against her thickening thighs. What about her face could-- but then she sees it on her monitor; dark, vivid blue, like the depths of the abyss, violently clashing with her red hair. She's... blue... and filling up... like a-

She can't focus her thoughts; her rounded belly is rubbing roughly against the walls of the entry plug. Her whole body is beginning to become consumed by her torso; Her tits and ass now not quite so impressive against the rotundity of her abdomen. Her plugsuit's holding on admirably for what it's worth, which isn't much--the way it squeezes and stretches across Asuka's bloating form does nothing but ilicit curses and immodest moans from the blossoming fruit. She's not really cognizant of what's happening outside of her immediate sensation anymore, she just wants this... this humiliation to fucking end.

She's got a little bit left in her though, to her chagrin. Her limbs are giving up the ghost, now just barely distinct mounds from which her hands and feet flap from. Even her head barely pokes above what once were her shoulder, now surrounding it and threatening to consume it. Which might still be a challenge, given how plump her cheeks have gotten. She looks about in a mixture of rage and fear, finding nothing to do but wiggle about whatever parts she has control over, which is growing less and less as her body more and more conforms against the walls of her compartment. She's gurgling ominously, the pressure is mounting. Why does this feel good it can't just keep going on like this it needs to-

**POP**


End file.
